


Little happy Family

by Kilanio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Sans aswell, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gaster is a dick, On the surface, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilanio/pseuds/Kilanio
Summary: Well Kenyaketchup asked me to write her some Frans fluff but it seems i can't write that properly since my mind instandly goes to "how can i make them suffer?"I haven't decided if this is gonna have more chapters or will just stay like this. The content warnings do not really apply yet and the explicit is something i still have to think about.





	1. Playing House

_how annoying,_ he thought. It had to be his own child, hadn't it? The red eyed demon was sitting on his wife's lap, getting her hair brushed. Frisk did her best to detangle their child's hair while looking at Sans.

“C’mon what's wrong, hun?”, she asked.

“nothin’”, he gruffed, obviously pissed.

“why don't we send her to alphys and go out tonight?”

“But i don't wanna to go to Alphys’ place today.”, the demon argued.

“okay. then where do you wanna go?”

“Nowhere! I want to stay home with you!”, she said excited and stuck out her tongue to Sans. The little ten year old was really a curse to him. Not to Frisk though.

“That sounds like a great idea!”, Frisk cheered. She didn't like Her child hanging out with Alphys that much. Undyne and Alphys always showed brutal anime to her.

“How about board games? Pretty please?”

Sans sighed.

“sure, kiddo. what kind of board game?”

The look Sans was giving his own child was warning like it always had been ever since he realized who his child was. He should have known it way before when Frisk insisted on calling her Chara.

How could he say no to the light of his life? Frisk was always like a star, hovering over him and shedding her light. Chara on the other side was like a blood moon, lingering in his life. She had never done anything bad - so far. But if she was to do something like _that_ he wouldn't hesitate to hurt his own child.

“Game of life.”

The lively voice of his daughter got him out of his thoughts. _how ironic, you little rat._

“sounds great.”

“I’ll go get it!”

Chara tried to get from her mother's lap but Frisk held her back.

“Nah-ah. We're getting that hair of yours detangled first.”

Chara groaned und Frisk chuckled.

“i’ll get it.”

The skeleton got up and walked over to the living room shelf. So many games were there. He used to only own one game that Frisk loved but Chara had always wished for a board game for her birthday and christmas. There was no way Sans was going to disappoint her. At the start because it was his child and then because it was Frisk’s child. The way she was mean to him showed him clearly that she knew who she used to be but then why was she playing house with him? That always bothered him. She could start something if she wanted but she never did.

Upon returning it looked like Frisk had finally finished brushing Chara's hair. Sans put the game on the table and started to build up the board with all the little houses. She would demand it anyways.

“Yay! It's been so long since we played this!”, she cheered.

 _Sometimes she really just seems like a little girl. an innocent child. a happy child._ He had never been that wrong.

The doorbell rang and Frisk got up to get the door. As she opened she had to look up to see into her visitors face.

“Dr. Gaster. What a pleasure.”

Frisk smiled  warmly and let the tall skeleton get into their home. The child that already had taken a seat next to Sans looked at her grandfather that now entered the living room as well with Frisk following shortly.

“Good day, my dears.”

Windings never liked to wait to speak out what he wanted, this time as well. His eyes found the rosy cheeked girl next to Sans and he smiled widely. _still odd to see this man smile._

“You should spend the weekend with me, young one. We haven't seen each other in a long time. During the holidays we never get see each other. I would love to show you my vacation house.”

“But i want to stay and play game of life.”

“dun worry kiddo. we can do that once you return, kay?”, Sans said quickly, hoping Frisk would agree with him.

“That sounds like a great idea. You need to get out of this house, too.”, Frisk agreed much to Windings’ approval. It really had been a surprise for Sans that his own father that couldn't give a rat's ass what happened to Sans and Papyrus would now turn into a loving grandfather. When Sans had asked him about his Windings mumbled something about making up for his past mistakes. He had accepted that as an explanation.

Chara gave her mother a pleading look but she only shook her head.

“I know that grandpa would be really sad if you didn't. He doesn't get to see you outside of school because you don't leave the house. You can't just stay at home.”

“I went to Alphys’ a week ago!”, Chara argued.

Sans thought he saw Windings shoot an angry look at Chara right then and there but didn't give it too much thought. Of course it would anger him, it was a far way for him after all and for Chara to turn that offer down was just rude. How fitting for the little demon child.

“A week ago? It has been three weeks, honey. And Windings traveled all the way here.”

Windings stepped closer to Frisk and laid a slender hand on her shoulder. Sans wasn't sure why, but this bothered him.

“You should listen to your mother, Chara.”

Sans could see the Anger build up in the small girl, giving Sans an angry look. Something in that look was different though. Almost like she was making him responsible for having to leave.

“Fine!”, Chara said angry and went into her room.

“i’m gonna go check that she packs all she needs.”

He went after her and closed the door behind him.

“i really don't get why you want to stay home all day. you don't even bring friends from school. this is just the weekend and in then you can stay the last week of your summer vacation home with mom and me, sound good?”

Part of him could never shed the dad-role completely. Even if it was Chara it was still his child and treating her badly wouldn't benefit anyone.

“Sure.”, she replied in an odd tone.

He could see her shoulders shake as she packed a few pieces of clothing in a bag, wrinkling them badly. Frisk would not approve. Even if Chara was angry she was raised by Frisk to be tidy.

“it’s not the clothes fault.”

“No it's not. It's yours.”

Still trying to understand her tone Sans walked over to his child who's back was turned to him.

She turned around and thrashed the backpack against his chest. In reflex he quickly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her harshly against the now closed closet. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_she’s crying._

Her shoulders hadn't trembled in anger after all. Slowly he let go of the child's shoulder that began to hold it after that. He had almost hurt her and hadn't even realized that his eye socket had started burning in a bright blue color. He still couldn't let his guard down around her.

“You just want to get rid of me!”, Chara screamed at him, grabbing the backpack that had fallen on the ground. She left him standing in the room like that. The fact that she wasn't wrong hurt more than his chest after he had seen her like that. It was so unlike her. She _never_ showed anything that would make her seem vulnerable. The last time he had seen her cry was when she was two and a half years old.

After about 5 minutes he needed to stop his flaming eye he returned to see Windings already leaving with Chara holding his hand.

“There you are, son. We will be taking our leave now. I'll bring her back at around four pm on sunday.”

Sans nodded and then looked at Chara.

“have fun kiddo.”

She didn't answer.

“Goodbye Chara, see you tomorrow. We'll be waiting with the game here.”

Chara smiled slightly and then the door closed behind the two of them, separating Chara from her parents.


	2. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: underage, non-con, child abuse

The grip around Chara's small hand tightened.

"Do not pull something like that again, missy.", Windings growled.

Walking up to Windings' car felt like dead man walking. No way out though. Her dad wouldn't let her just stay home.

How much she hated him for that.

She got into her grandfather's car and buckled in like the good little girl her mother taught her to be.  _ Mom probably has no clue of any of this. But... Dad? He usually knows everything. _

Chara adored her father for his knowledge. Ever since she turned four years old though she started to notice that her own father seemed to have started hating her. When Frisk wasn't looking he stared at Chara like she wasn't supposed to be there. She couldn't explain to herself what she did wrong.

At some point she decided to be mean to him as well. Occasionally Sans punished her by sending her to her room but he had never hurt her. Today though he had frightened her. The sudden shove against the closet really hurt. Even now she could feel his bones still on her shoulders and the closet against her back.

Windings laid one also bony hand, even if bigger and more slender than her father's hand, on her upper thigh to calm down the little girl that hadn't realized that she was shaking in her seat.

"Shh, young one. It is all good now. You are with your grandpa now. We are going to have lots of fun together. Just the two of us.", he said in a consoling way but had a crooked grin on his face.

It had the opposite effect, making her shake only more.

His hand retreated to the steering wheel and Chara pressed her legs shut.

"First we get your stuff in order and then we will watch a movie. Sound fun?"

"Yeah... Loads of fun.", she answered in a silent tone.

As Windings gaze went over the small being in the passenger's seat she was giving him a warm smile.

Chara knew that he knew that it was fake.

There was no more talking during the ride to his place.

The car was parking about two hours later and the girl and the monster were inside the house. Windings was carrying her things to a room and then started putting them into a closet.

"You like this room? It will be yours for this week."

The tall and slender skeleton laid down her last shirt and then turned to her.  _ There is that grin again, yuck. _

"But if you are scared or something you can always come and visit me in my bedroom. Come, Chara. I will show you where it is."

"No.", she replied stern.

He didn't even bother saying anything to her and just took her hand, pulling her with him. In response she just let herself fall to her knees in a try to make him stop but he still pulled on her arm mercilessly. Chara whined a little while her Grandpa dragged her to his room, her knees dragging over the floor.

"I am sure you are going to like it there. We can watch the movie there. Have you seen 'Halloween'?"

No response.

He opened the door and pulled her up with brute force, her feet dangling just a centimeter over the floor. Her pained voice, music in his ears.

"You better stand on your own feet now. Otherwise i might consider taking someone else in your family.", he warned her.

Chara remembered his hand on her mother’s shoulder and shuddered. He would hurt her mum if she didn’t do what he wanted. Almost every time she decided to show any kind of will to fight for herself or simply didn’t do what he wanted her to do he reminded her of that. That hand on her shoulder had been nothing less than a harsh warning. Chara knew that if Windings wanted to he could snap Frisk’s neck then and there,  _ or… worse. _

When he lowered her again she stood on her own feet. An approving smile on his face he ungently shoved her into the room and closed the door behind the two of them.

The room was filed with mostly dark furniture and the dark-blue curtains veiled the room in an unfriendly light. It reminded her of the closet the other students locked her in one day. It was possible to see everything that was inside but there was no real light.

The TV suddenly turned on making her flinch. There was nothing on the screen yet but that soon changed when Windings walked over to the Blue-Ray-Player and dragged a movie case over to it.

"I bet you will like it.", he said softly while the menu started playing.

Chara shook her head.

"I don't wanna."

"You got to. You know that.", he answered her with a smile on his face.

She still didn't budge and just shook her head in disagree. Windings sighed, got up and walked over to her. Her eyes were shut so she only heard his steps come closer with menacing sound. Again she flinched when he picked her up and without even caring for her struggle he placed her on the bed with her back against his pillow. She opened her eyes again to see his face right before her's causing her to press herself against the pillow behind her back. He was smiling at her and dragged one long finger along her small jawline, didn't wait for any sign of agreement he knew he wouldn't get and got on the bed as well.

"And now shush, little one. Enjoy the movie.", he said in an alluring tone or rather what he would consider to be alluring.

Shivers went down her spine when he took place next to her and put one arm around her, holding her close by in an inescapable embrace. He pressed the play option and the screen got dark for a moment.

She fixed her eyes on the screen, knowing that whatever was coming was less scary than the situation she found herself in. Windings on the other hand rather enjoyed watching her watch the movie. Enjoying her flinching, the look of terror when blood splattered, the tiny noises she made when he pulled her hands down as she tried to cover her face. He loved scaring her.

But there was one thing he enjoyed way more than scaring her. Scaring her was an easy test on the human psyche. The other one was more risky and as Windings would put it... 'Way more fun.'

As soon as they reached the credits and the shaking mess next to him had finally started to shed some tears he bend over her.

"Now be a good girl for me, will you?", he whispered to her, his cold breath hitting her face.

Her face turned up to him and she knew what he wanted. Windings marveled at all of the bruised skin that she revealed by taking off her top. One of his hands trailed over her collarbone and then down to one of her nipples. A Smile of enjoyment went over his face when he felt it getting erect from the cold under the tip of his index finger and her flinching made it even better.

"Please don't...", Chara whimpered.

"Shh, little one.", was the response and when she opened her mouth to say something else he quickly shoved two fingers into her mouth and a bit down her throat. She felt like she had to throw up but she couldn't. Even though she tried to bite his fingers he continued with his finger over her body, first circling her nipple and then gliding to her navel down to the hem of her pants.

"Take them off."

With shaking hands the girl did what she was told to. Her now exposed legs showed bruises as well. Windings was a little surprised that they had lasted this long. He hadn't seen her in 5 weeks after all.

Because of the bruising Chara had stopped going swimming a year ago already. Whenever he bruised her shoulders she didn't wear tops and when she showered or bathed or changed she made sure that the door was locked. No one had thought that it was weird that she stopped going swimming even though she liked it so much. No one but her dad. Sans had once shown concern towards Frisk regarding the topic but Frisk just told him that she could decide on her own what she did and did not like as a hobby. Chara’s mother was too innocent to see any bad in anyone or anything.

"Take all off.", he reinforced his former request.

Reluctantly she complied exposing all of herself now. He didn't wait long and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, making her cough. Quickly he shoved the same fingers, still wet from her saliva, into her unready, underdeveloped folds. She squeaked in pain, looking up at Windings wide grin.

"Such a good little girl."

"Please...", she said without her voice present.

**_Stop!_ **

Instead of reacting to her he only pressed her down with the other hand, holding her by her neck with an iron grip.

If Chara only had the strength to push him off, she thought. Her arms shot up and hit against his torso. He didn’t even budge, ignored her desperate tries to shove him off of her. Even worse, it seemed he enjoyed the power he had over her.

_ If I was bigger… I could fight back. I could protect mother. I could stand up to Dad. I just have to get bigger, stronger. _

_ If I was bigger… I could  _ **_kill_ ** _ grandpa. _

She could feel his fingers move inside of her, taking her out of her thoughts and back into the cruel reality of what was happening. Pressing up and down his fingers moved to get a reaction out of her.

Despite all her efforts to stay quiet and to not give him the satisfaction of seeing and hearing her in pain she let out a short but shrill scream.

„Your voice is truly delightful, young one. It reminds me of your mother.“

His face came closer to hers and she was afraid he might try to kiss her like how he used to ever since she started school. The cool moldy smelling breath Windings emitted came closer and closer to her ear now. She tried pulling away from it but his hand was still holding her in place.

"Go to bed, young one."

After he said that the tall monster let her go and stood up from the bed. The door finally opened again, letting in light from the outside. Not much light since it was late evening already but enough to see her surroundings better now. As fast as she could she put on her clothes again and jumped from the bed, ignoring the pain in her lower abdomen and ran to the room he had pronounced hers for the time she was staying with him. She quickly closed the door behind herself and threw her shoes in the corner, crawling onto the bed that was way too big for her. Chara almost felt like she could get lost in this bed, bigger than her parent's bed but not as big as Windings' personal one.

She was too scared to sleep.

After what felt like forever there was a gentle knock on the door. Too afraid to say anything she waited for the door to open and so it did after about two minutes later. It was her grandfather, who else? There was no one else around, no one to help her.

"I feared you couldn't sleep. So i made you something to calm you down.", he said in a soft voice that did not fit his face.

Ignoring that she had started to shake again he walked towards her and set the cup against her lips. Afraid of what would happen if she fought now Chara swallowed all. It was warm, not too hot, and sweet. Hot chocolate,  _ like the one mom gives me _ .

Something about the taste was odd but not unpleasant. His Hand gently brushed over her hair, almost like a caring gesture.

“Sweet dreams, young one.”

He gave her another smile before her eyes fell shut and her senses started to slip into dreamless sleep.


	3. Chocolate

Sans grabbed two packs of chocolate bars and put them into the shopping cart, ticking them on the list Frisk had given to him so he wouldn't forget anything, as usual. His face turned sour thinking about the evening. Chara would return from her visit at his father's.

If Sans could decide on it she would stay with Windings for a whole lot longer. But school was going to start up for Chara after the weekend and Windings still had things to take care of.

Absentmindedly Sans collected all on the list and made his way to the cashier.

_ i still need to talk to her about what happened in her room. i can't help it. something’s off with her. other than who she is of course…  _

“Yo!”, a voice called him out of his thoughts.

When he turned around he could see a familiar face next in line.

“heh. long time no see. how’re you doin’, undyne?”, he answered softly.

“No stupid pun today?”, the red haired fish lady said with a mixture of disappointment and relief.

“ya miss them?”

“Not one bit.”, she smirked.

Sans turned his head again and paid for his groceries and then waited for Undyne. He knew that they had a similar way home.  _ why not have a little chatter? _

“i’m guessing this is for alphys?”

“How'd you know?”, Undyne asked surprised but as soon as he motioned to the remarkable amount of instant ramen in her bag she chuckled.

“Ah. I see.”

They walked out of the store and down the parking lot. 

“So.”, Undyne began.

A glimpse towards Undyne told Sans that she had something bothering her.

“yeah?”

“How's Chara? I haven't seen her in a bit.”

His face darkened a bit. It was always about her, wasn't it?

“she’s at her grandfather's. coming back today though.”, he said flatly.

“Oh she wasn't home?”, Undyne frowned. 

“... like i said. at her grandfather's.”

She didn't seem happy with that answer. Sans got a little angry but hid it from Undyne. She wasn't who he was angry at after all. Chara.  _ that little demon child. _

“where’s the problem with that?”, he asked,not really caring about the answer.

“Do you really have to ask?”, Undyne began, seeming a little mad now.

“She’s your kid and you seem to push her away as much as you can.”

He wanted to interject but Undyne stopped her walking and gave him a look that made him understand that he was not the one to talk.

“Oh yes it didn't fly by me or Alphys. You know she talks to us a lot, don’tcha?”

The pause that followed made Sans think that she was expecting an answer from him.  _ what am i supposed to say to that? she's not wrong.  _

“so?”

“Why?”, Undyne asked dryly.

“that's my business. not yours.”

Sans felt that anger rise up in his chest again.

“you keep showing her shows that are beyond her age! and you want to talk to  **me** about parenting?!”

The sudden outburst made Undyne take a step back.

“What? She likes those! At least we're looking after her! At least we give her attention! That's  **your** job!”, she screamed in angry response. 

“i  **am** looking after  **my -!** … child.”

He swallowed. Right. Chara was his child just as much as she was the little demon. What if Undyne was right?

_ chara probably feels terrible. is that why she'd been so mad at me? _

“So? Then how come she feels like you hate her? How come she keeps asking Alphys how to make friends with you?! Her own father!”

“she… said that?”

The words came out quietly, saddened and his gaze went down to the ground.

Undyne nodded, glaring at him strictly.

“Take better care of her. Why Frisk doesn't say anything is beyond me to be honest. Maybe i should have a talk with her as well.”

Sans looked back up at her in shock.

“no! don't bring frisk into this!”

Undyne kept up her glare and then turned around, finally letting her eyes off of him.

“We'll see. If you don't change your attitude toward your daughter… I'll have to talk to her.”

With those words Undyne started walking away.

Sans was shocked by the conversation that just happened and let it run through his head again. What did Undyne think who she was? It was his thing how he treated the thing disguised as his daughter. The demon. She was going to do bad, Sans knew that. He was sure.  _ she's evil. she will one day start murdering again. _

After about ten minutes Sans started moving again, dreading Chara's return.

_ today out of all days. i was just about to finally get a little rest. not with her around. i can't even let down my guard around the little beast. _

When he reached his home he put down the grocery bag and fiddled with the keys for a long time, thinking about the things Undyne had said. So long that Windings’ car stopped in front of their house before Sans had entered.

The tall skeleton exited the vehicle and walked around the car with a steady pace, opening the door for his grandchild.

Their words didn't reach him clearly but he could smell Windings aftershave. Quickly he stuck the key into the hole and opened the door. Then he turned around to his family members.

“Almost like you have been waiting for us, son.”

The words made Sans shiver a little. Son was not a word that Windings used. It just didn't fit.

“nah. just timing.”

He winked with a grin that faltered just for a second when Chara, holding her backpack in front of herself, got out of the car.

“welcome back, kiddo.”

She didn't answer. Sans’ browbones furrowed a bit when looking at her. Something was off. Terribly off. Her legs seemed to be shaking a bit and her gaze was fixed on the floor. Her always pinkish cheeks seemed flushed like she had been exercising not too long ago. The clothes she was wearing were new. He knew because the clothes shopping for her was his task and he did not remember choosing them.

“Forgive me, I should have told you about the dress. I just had to buy it for her.”, Windings said with an apologetic smile.

Sans really knew that something was off. So off. But he just couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling of guilt crept up inside of him but he pushed it aside and extended his hand toward her.

“come’ere.”

But instead of taking Sans hand she just walked by him. It stung a bit. She seemed to be mad at him still. Spending time with her grandfather couldn't have been this bad. Time with Windings… 

“is she alright?”

Sans stopped her by grabbing her shoulder so he could kneel down to her. He placed the other hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

“do you have a fever, dear?”

The anger got washed away by worry fast when he saw that she was also breathing heavily.

“I'm fine.”, she answered stubbornly. 

“you don't look fine… i’ll make you a tea in a bit. just let me say bye to grandfather, okay?”

Chara pulled her shoulder away from his hand and walked to her room without another word.

Sans got up again.

“i didn't think she'd still be mad.”

“Don't worry, son.”

There was that word again.

“We had a lot of fun. But now i will have to take my leave. There are still some things that i have to get in order before the new school year starts.”

Windings got back into his car and drove off.

Sans stared into the direction Windings was disappearing to for a while.

Frisk came to the door and picked up the grocery bag and nudged Sans.

“You comin’ in or what?”, she chuckled.

“y-yeah. sorry i was in thought.”, he stated, his thoughts returning to the way Chara had looked.

“chara seemed a little ill. i’ll make her a tea.”

“Ill?”, Frisk sounded worried.

“just a fever i think.”

Finally Sans went into the house and closed the door behind himself. He took the groceries out of Frisk’s hands and carried them into the kitchen.

“you already do enough here. let me take care of that. it's my turn after all.”

He winked and Frisk grinned at him.

“You taking responsibility for your chores? Papy would be so proud.”, she replied with a soft laugh.

Papy.  _ yes. he would be proud. if he knew… if i knew… where he went. _

Sans didn't want Frisk to notice that she had struck a wrong nerve.

Papyrus had from one day to the other decided to take a long vacation to travel around the world. To show every human his great spaghetti, he had said. But Sans was sure that there was something else the matter.

He missed his brother.

“he sure would.”, Sans answered. 

Sans set the water up and unpacked the groceries to their places in the refrigerator. Except the package of chocolate bars. He first took one bar out of it and then put it to its place.

Chara’s favorite cup was in a cupboard that was reachable for the ten year old alongside small plates so she could set up her own place before dinner. Carefully Sans pulled it out of the cupboard and set it carefully in front of him.  _ now what tea would help with a fever? _

He decided to make peppermint tea for her. Once the water was boiling he poured it into the cup. With the cup in one hand and the chocolate bar in the other he walked to her room, knocked softly and opened the door.

Frisk was standing next to Chara who had been put to bed by her. Quickly Sans hid the chocolate bar in the pocket of his hoodie. His wife forbid sweets when Chara was sick, she was supposed to get healthy after all.

“I'll be back in a minute, dear. You need a warmer blanket.”

“But it's summer, mom”, Chara replied stubbornly. 

“No buts now.”, Frisk said strictly but softly. 

Sans smiled. There was no arguing with Frisk when it came to getting better. Approvingly Frisk nodded when she saw the tea that Sans was carrying. 

“Tea is just right now.”, she smiled while leaving Chara's room to get the winter blanket.

Slowly Sans stepped to her bedside and sat down on her bed next to her.

“it’s still hot so you gotta blow on it a little.”

“I'm not four anymore.”, she groaned but took the cup and blew over the tea’s surface to cool it down a little.

“You left the teabag in the cup. As always.”

“you know me.”

“Yeah. I guess i do…”

“why the long face, kid?”

“I don't like peppermint.”

“i know.”, Sans grinned, “so i got you something to make up for that.”

He pulled the chocolate bar out of his pocket and held it up to her. A grin formed on his face. He knew how much Chara loved chocolate. 

“but. you need to drink the tea first.”

“You got me.”, Chara replied but smiled a bit.

When Chara finally got to the chocolate bar she turned to him and looked into his eye lights.

“Do you hate me, dad?” ****


	4. Bedtime

“Do you hate me, dad?”, she asked again because she hadn't gotten an answer from her father.

It made her worry. Worry that she was right. Worry that he did hate her. What had she done in the ten years that she had been his daughter? It must have been something bad.

“chara. why would you even think that?”, he finally replied, albeit looking away.

_I must be right. He hates me._

“Because… You act like you hate me.”

“kiddo...”, he sighed and turned his head back to her.

A hint of guilt washed over Sans' face as he gently brushed a streak of her hair behind her ear when he saw that she flinched away from his touch.

“chara… i'm sorry about what happened on the day you left to granpa. you know you surprised me. i'm kind of jumpy.”, he chuckled, guilt still dripping from his words.

“did i hurt you?”

He didn't have to ask that. They both knew that he had. Still, she gave a slight nod to answer his question.

“sorry, kiddo. let me see.”

Sans dragged his hand from her head down to her shoulder and down her arm to the end of her sleeve. When he then tried to pull it up a bit to see her upper arms and shoulders Chara looked at him with shock written on her face, the color fading from her face.

The face in front of her turned slender and started to crack, the always smiling skeleton turned to the thin grinning man. She could see his grin widen and saliva dropping from it. Purple light flashed from the inside of his hollow eyes, hands and from within his black cloak that had just been the blue hoodie her father always wore. She wanted to get up, get up and run away but her body didn't move even an inch. Windings drew his face closer towards hers, the saliva dripping onto her blanket and her pyjama. Everything was tinted in the purple light emitting from the man in front of her. Sounds unlike everything she had heard a human make reached her ears. Then she felt his hands. One was grabbing her wrist with an iron grip while the other started to pull up her sleeve. Her attention turned to the arm. The more he revealed of her skin the wider her eyes grew. Finally it had reached her mid that she was afraid. He pulled it up to the point where he would see her bruises but it wasn't bruises she saw on her own arm. It was maggots falling out of her, raining down on her bed, onto his hand, still holding her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream but not a sound would come out. Suddenly she felt like she could move from her position.

A shrill scream finally made the unearthly sounds stop. With all her power Chara hit the hand that had stopped pulling up her sleeve even before catching a glimpse of her bruise. With a terrified look on her face the small girl pulled back her arm, guarding it with her other hand.

“Don't touch me! Go away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”, she screamed with terror.

Sans instantly pulled his hand back, holding it with the other hand. He rubbed the place she had hit him harder than he had thought she could strike.

“chara, calm down. gee… it really wasn't that bad, was it?”, he mumbled.

He acted like none of this was his fault. Like it was her own fault. Like she was overreacting. Her senses were back in the real world, she knew where she was, that she was 'save'. But still her fear prevailed and she just looked at him, shaking her head.

“Go away! Go!! AWAY!!!”, she screamed again.

Frisk hurried into the room, looking worried out of her mind.

“Chara, dear! Are you all right? What's wrong? What happened?”

Frisk shoved Sans, who was looking like he didn't understand what was going on, out of the way and put her arms around her daughter's shaking body.

_If I tell… He will hurt mom._

As much as she could Chara tried to calm herself down, tried to think that she was safe, that she was home, that she was fine. That there was nothing to worry about.

Safe. Home. Fine. Nothing to worry about.

“Hey… Deary...”

Frisk held Chara closer and gently stroked her back right over the spot Windings had struck her just that morning. Chara didn't flinch tough. Couldn't. _Mustn't._

“I just...”, she started but tears started filling up her eyes, preventing her from speaking out.

Instead Chara started to cry violently.

Sans looked at her, seeming taken aback by her tears.

“she had a bad dream.”

_He knows that's not true. I was awake the whole time._

“Is that true, dear?”, Frisk asked, still worried.

Chara wanted to answer with words but her tears wouldn't let her. So instead she gave a weak nod.

“Shh… It's all right. The dream is over. You are safe now. You are with your parents.”

Sans nodded.

Frisks eyes fell on the chocolate wrapper.

“Aha! I found the culprit!”, Frisk exclaimed victoriously, holding up the wrapper.

With a gentle poke on Chara's nose Frisk shook her head.

“Sweets before bed give you bad dreams. I told you, didn't I?”, she said in a mild but lightly scolding tone.

Frisk gently put Chara back into a sleeping position and pulled up her blanket.

“Try to sleep again, okay? And if another bad dream comes, just call us. We will be there to protect you. Okay?”

Chara nodded and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to her bed. Only after she had cleaned her face from tears and snot Frisk got up again. Sans gave Chara a small nod.

“sweet dreams, kiddo.”

Almost as if he was fleeing Sans left the bedroom of his daughter. Frisk stroked over Chara's head and kissed her forehead. Then she, too, left Chara's room, turning the light off and closing the door behind herself.

Chara could hear Frisk and Sans talking in the next room but not what they were saying. But it were comforting sounds. People talking.

In Windings' house there were no sounds but the occasional steps from Windings himself. And those always were a bad sign.

When she was sure her parents had fallen asleep she grabbed another tissue and pulled down her pyjama pants. With a mixture of disgust and shame she wiped herself in her private area.

She remembered Windings' face when he had managed to get her wet for the first time. He had marvelled at it, played around with it and talked about making it finally work. He told her that she was an 'early bloomer' thanks to him. She supposed that that was something that was not supposed to happen. At least not yet. In one book in his laboratory she had read about it but couldn't really understand what it meant.

She had just tossed the dirty tissue into the bin next to her bed when the door of her room opened. As quickly as she could she pulled up her pants again and sat up, turning on her bed light.

“Dad…?”, she asked surprised.

Sans closed the door and stayed on the other end of the room, scratching his head.

“hey. i dunno what exactly happened just now. but kiddo. you know that you can tell me everything, right?”, he said in an apologetic tone.

She turned her head away and stared at the floor.

“i didn't mean to hurt you-”

“It's fine.”, she interrupted him.

“Let me sleep now.”

She looked up at Sans and it looked like he wanted to say something, ask something. For a second it looked _like he cared._ But only for a second. Then he shook his head slightly and nodded afterwards.

“sweet dreams.”

And with that her father left her alone.

_Thankfully I didn't dream anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this on only one evening, I hope it's not too bad x.x


	5. Coming Home

Chapter 5:

The cold, hard sound of the closing door felt like a stab in the heart to Sans. He knew that there was something, that there must be something wrong with his daughter. She was his little girl, he had to protect her. But it was still Chara. The cruel demon that knew perfectly well how to defend herself.

Sans tried to justify not helping her, even though it made him feel incredibly guilty.

Frisk's words from just now were still in his mind. She had been a little angry at him because of the chocolate. In a way she was right, giving Chara sweets right before bed wasn't a good idea. But it hadn't been the chocolate. He was sure that she had been wide awake. It scared him how much she had reminded him of himself when he was just a child. The fear in her eyes was too real.

_what could that demon be afraid of? why isn't she talking about it...?_

It didn't make sense.

Sans decided it would be better to head to bed now. Tomorrow he would try to talk to Chara again. Frisk was already in the bathroom changed into her nightgown and brushing her teeth. After spitting out the toothpaste and flushing her mouth with water she gave him a warm smile and hugged him.

“How about the three of us do something fun tomorrow? Go to the park or something like that.”

Sans really wasn't keen on spending time with Chara but at the same time Chara seemed like she really needed something to cheer her up.

“good idea, hun. let's do that. chara loves the park.”, he answered, hugging his wife back.

His hands stoked Frisk's back gently. How glad he was to have her. How lucky to be her husband. If only that dumb child wasn't there.

  
  


When lying in bed, Frisk snuggled up to him, he was thinking about how it had been before Chara entered their life in the form of their child.

He had been so happy. So fucking happy. To be with Frisk, to hear about the pregnancy, to notice Chara's consciousness gone from Frisk, even though Frisk had forgotten all about Chara. He had even thought that it was better that way. That way she wouldn't remember those terrible things she had been through because of Chara. She didn't even remember about any of the timelines, as if they had never happened. Just like everyone else but him.

It must have been Chara's power and not Frisk's.

Sans' eyes widened.

_if it's chara's power... can she still use it?_

He was unsure. Should he try it out...? But that would mean... Killing his own daughter...  **no.** He couldn't do that.  **never.** The demon.... was his little princess after all. He didn't raise her for 10 years to kill her. If she didn't have that power... She would be gone forever. He couldn't risk that.

_what a stupid thought._

Finally he decided that he was  **really** in need of some sleep.

  
  


The morning came without mercy. He hadn't really gotten any sleep after all. Every time he closed his sockets images of passed timelines flashed before his eyes. Frisk covered in blood, grinning at him despite the pain - Chara controlling Frisks body with ease, giving him no other option than hurting Frisk. The bags under his sockets seemed even more prevalent than usual when he was staring into his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“You look really tired. Do you want to sleep a little longer, dear? We don't have to go in the morning.”

Frisk tried to comfort him like always when he had a bad night. But what good would it do to lay back down. He wasn't going to fall back asleep anyway now that it was morning.

“nah, don't worry i'm fine.”, he assured her, lying like he was accustomed to.

There was no need to make her worry about him as well.

“I'm going to check Chara's temperature. If she still has a fever we'll have to stay in anyways.”

_right, the fever_ , Sans thought,  _somehow it feels like it wasn't a fever._

But he didn't say anything. The fever was probably the easier explanation for Frisk.

It occurred to Sans that he was starting to treat Frisk like he had treated Papyrus. Trying to protect her form knowing anything bad could be in the world. He should really stop that. Neither Frisk nor Papyrus were children anymore.

In an attempt to wake himself up at least a little bit he took a quick cold shower.

Dry and clothed again he walked over to his daughters room and listened for Frisk and Chara's voices.

“Looks like you don't have a fever anymore. Your temperature is fine.”

Frisk sounded very relieved.

“You worry too much, mum.”

“I can never worry too much about you, my dear. You're my favorite daughter.”

Chara chuckled. Sans was taken back by that a little bit. Around him she rarely even smiled these days...

“Well I would hope so. I'm your only daughter after all.”

“How about we go to the park today?”

“Yes!”, Chara exclaimed with glee.

Sans entered the room and could almost see Chara's smile melt into a slight frown.

“You look tired, dad.”

“dun worry, kiddo, i'm fine, he.”. Sans returned scratching the back of his skull.

Was she worried about him?

  
  


“ _ **Do you hate me, dad?”**_

  
  


How could he ever give her a proper answer? He didn't really know himself. Why was this all so hard...

“What about you, dear? Any more bad dreams?”, Frisk asked gently.

Chara shook her head.

“No. I slept really well.”

The smile returned to Chara's face.  _good._

“should we head out after breakfast?”

Sans put his grin back on his face when Chara excitedly nodded.

“then it's decided.”, he chuckled, “pancakes?”

That seemed to meet with approval from both Chara and Frisk so he got to work preparing a breakfast for the three of them and while he was at it he prepared a few sandwiches to take to the park. Frisk joined him, cutting them into triangle shapes and packing them into a basket along with something to drink, a bottle of ketchup for him and a few snacks for them.

Chara entered the kitchen as well, bringing her cup from last night and placing it in the dishwasher.

Sans ruffled her hair but she immediately flinched away. He quickly gazed at frisk to make sure that Frisk didn't see it but luckily she had her back turned to them while placing a little blanket over the contains of the basket.

“I'll set the table.”, said chara in an attempt to get away from Sans as fast as possible.

It seemed like no matter what Sans did he did it wrong... Was she still mad about him sending her away to Windings? Was it because of last night? How the hell was he supposed to know. It was so hard to talk to her. Was she trying to torture him like that?

Frisk turned back to Sans.

“Sans?”

“mh?”

He looked up at her. Had she seen the way he had looked at Chara?

“what is it?”

“I think the pancakes are ready.”

“right!”

He had almost forgotten he was supposed to check on them. Swiftly he turned off the stove and dragged the pan over to the side. The last two pancakes sitting in the pan turned out a little darker than intended.

“well I guess those are mine now”, he chuckled.

Chara quickly grabbed the syrup.

“This time you won't prank us with the bottle.”

“heh. guess so.”

He gave her a smile and then looked back at Frisk. Frisk was frowning at him.

_she did see._

He swallowed hard. He'd have to take more care next time.

“let's eat then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I took so long to post this one x.x  
> Really sorry for slacking off, I wanna do better and still hope you'll like it.


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to upload, I'm so sorry D:  
> Really hope you'll like it tho x.x

It was safer not to say a thing. To keep shut about everything that was going on.

Chara's eyes lingered on her mother during breakfast. She had to keep quiet or Windings would hurt her mother. That was something that she had to prevent even if that meant she had to endure his terror.

“did you have fun at your grand dad's?”

Chara almost burst out laughing when Sans asked that  _really fucking dumb_ question. Instead she just gave a weak chuckle.

“Something like that.”, she replied hoarsely.

“Why don't you tell us about it? What did you guys do?”, her mother asked with a warm smile.

“We played a game that he said he used to play a lot with dad when he was about my age.”

With a loud noise Sans dropped the fork he had just stabbed the last piece of syrup-drenched pancake with and froze in his position.

“he... what?”, Sans muttered in response and looked up to see his wife and child look at him in surprise.

Chara was especially surprised.  _Why would that shock dad so much?_

“You know… Hide and seek. He said you used to play with with him a lot. Uncle Pap used to also sometimes join you.”, Chara told him.

He seemed to loosen up again.

“oh… yeah… we did play that a lot.”, Sans muttered.

Somehow it sounded like he wasn't lying but also not telling the whole story. Chara wasn't sure what to make of his sudden and odd response.

“You and hide and seek? Must have been really unfair. You're quite good at hiding things.”, Frisk winked at Sans.

Sans only grinned and shoved that last piece of food into his mouth. Chara had always considered the way Sans ate to look really funny. The way his teeth parted looked like they melted and turned to look so different from his normal solid grin.

“Sweetie, you barely ate anything.”, Frisk frowned looking down at Chara's plate that was almost untouched while her father had already cleared his plate and Frisk herself had almost finished up her's as well.

“I guess I'm more excited about lunch.”, Chara lied in response.

In all honesty she didn't have appetite for anything really. Even though Chara had been exited about their breakfast, now that she was facing it she didn't want to eat. Chocolate might convince her to eat something. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry. She did feel the need to fill up her stomach but the sweet pancakes only made her feel like throwing up.

“At least eat a little more, okay?”

Her mother was looking at her with a gentle smile and a bit of worry. Of course she was worried. Chara had always been a rather lean child even though she wasn't exercising that much until she spend time with Undyne and Alphys, more Undyne than Alphys to thank for the exercise.

Begrudgingly Chara shoved more bites between her teeth, chewing down on them, feeling the sweet take over in her mouth. With every gulp her stomach felt more upset. If she could she would run to the bathroom and throw it all up again. But that would only make things worse and she didn't want to worry her mother even further.

While she managed to eat half of a pancake, avoiding as much syrup as possible, her mother finished her food and Sans already tidied up the kitchen a bit.

“good girl.”

Suddenly and out of nowhere Sans ruffled her hair which made her jump.

“Ah... I'll promise I'll eat more later, okay?”

He nodded but looked... Almost worried at her. He still took away her plate, tossed the rest and put the now empty plate into the dishwasher.

“when you're done in the bathroom we can get going, okay?”

“Yes!”, she exclaimed happily, looking to Frisk that seemed to be less worried now.

Chara got up from her seat and headed off to the bathroom. Inside she locked the door and sighed. Now she really felt sick from her stomach. While she was undressing she could her her parents speak in the next room but not understand what they were saying. It didn't sound like arguing but also not like it was a pleasant conversation. Chara decided not to think too much about it.

her back was facing the mirror when she took off her clothes. She didn't need to see what was there. She took so much damn care that no one else had to see the marks and bruises Windings had left on her. Why would she have to look at them? They made her feel disgusting.

The sound of the shower started to drain out her parent's voices. She loved taking showers. Getting clean. Drowning out the world. Having a little time for herself.

Even though it hurt Chara always showered as hot as possible. That way she thought she could get the cleanest. Burn and wash away the filth.

When she got out of the shower again she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and couldn't hold back the urge to vomit anymore.

As fast as she could she stumbled to the toilette and threw open the lid just in time to avoid getting anything unnecessarily dirty.

A soft knock on the door made her flinch hard while still spitting out the inside of her stomach.

“Sweetie? Are you alright?”, came her mother's voice form the other side and she could make out a muffled “We should call Alphys to check on her.”

“It's fine!”, Chara pressed out between coughs, “I'll be out in a second!”

She wiped her mouth with toilette paper and washed out her mouth before brushing her teeth thoroughly.

Alphys would also check her body.

Tears shot into her eyes and her breath became shallow. She couldn't let that happen. She had to protect her mother. Windings would hurt her. She couldn't let that happen.

  
  


_**If all would come out he would hurt her. He would hurt her. I can't let that happen-** _

  
  


Dressed, dried up and cleaned up she stepped out of the bathroom.

Surprised she was looking at Alphys and Undyne standing next to both of her worried looking parents.

“What are you two doing here...?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this, it has not been edited by my friend that usually does that so maybe I'll change some of the phrasing later X.x


End file.
